The Four Warlords
by sesshoumaru9
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Sesshomaru have family now. However, there are four HUMAN warlords besides the four demon ones, and their power is almost exactly the same as the demon warlords! Can the gang survive four people as strong as the Dog Demons...no, can their children?
1. One: Baby

**_This is my first FanFiction, so don't be too harsh with comments ( if I get any ). Please review, I'll be happy to get advice!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any setting any setting or character used by the original anime InuYasha, but I do own the rest._**

* * *

Chapter One

Kagome stared out of her window, catching a glimpse of her husband jumping in the treetops, seeming to be happy. She smiled. Inuyasha had been ecstatic since they realized she was pregnant; although she couldn't actually say that it was a change for the better.

For one thing, Inuyasha didn't understand a thing about pregnancy. Every day he would rush up and ask her if the baby was out yet and always got so disappointed when he heard it wasn't. Kagome found this increasingly exasperating, although she knew that she couldn't really do anything about it, and was not about to give him 'that talk'.

Also, she just _hated_ being looked after. Every day, when she had short spasms of pain, Inuyasha came up and asked her how she was doing, asked her if she needed any help or needed Rin or Kaede to come help…not, of course, that it wasn't sweet of him, but she could look after herself now.

Kagome was a much stronger woman than she was before, and she was proud of it. She wouldn't cry when she was hurt, she could get over it. Anyway, the biggest threats in this world were demons, and she was strong enough for that. She was a priestess.

"Hey! Hey! Kagome!" came Inuyasha's voice from outside.

The door burst open, and a happy, sweating Inuyasha burst in with it.

"Sango's kids just got their new Demon Slayer weapons, and their youngest little boy got a staff!"

"Well, good for them, then." Kagome said in a sarcastic voice.

Inuyasha seemed as if he were about to make a retort, until he looked at Kagome and opened his eyes wide, surprised.

"Wow…Kagome, I just realized, you seem…fatter. Like, really fat. What have you been eati -"

"It's a freaking baby, okay?!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha looked at her with large, disbelieving eyes, shrugged, and walked out. Only seconds later, she could hear him outside asking Kaede what she had for dinner lately.

Kagome sighed, thinking: _This is what you get from men._

Then she felt a kick from inside, and smiled. It was all for the sake of the baby.

And she felt another kick, and then another. _Wow, this thing's excited, _she thought.

Suddenly, the baby started rapidly kicking and squirming, and Kagome knew something was up. Then she was struck with realization, and screamed:

"Kaede! The baby's here!"


	2. Two: It Arrived

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any setting any setting or character used by the original anime InuYasha, but I do own the rest._**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Push, push!" said Sango to Kagome, in an almost snarling sort of fashion. "C'mon, I've done and survived this two times already, and once I had twins! You can do it too -"

"GOD DAMMIT WOMAN, I'M PUSHING!"

Inuyasha sat on the rim of a nearby window, looking away, slightly disturbed. He had never been good at this sort of stuff, and he wasn't sure he ever would be. He'd dealt with pain before, and he honestly didn't see how horrible it could be.

He smelt the air. It smelt of Kagome's refreshing scent, like a peach tree, mingled in with the scent of her blood, and something…new.

Inuyasha stood up suddenly. That smell. It was warm and soothing, but yet energetic, like a clear blue sky. He breathed in its fragrance, and felt reassured despite Kagome's screaming.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Rin shouted, pulling on his red sleeve.

Rin had grown to be a very pretty girl with long, raven black hair that curled at the ends, rosy pink cheeks and large, dramatic eyes. Already half of the town's men had fallen in love with her, and they couldn't really be blamed.

"Inuyasha, the head's out already! Look, look!"

Inuyasha turned to stare, and the smell got even stronger. It was a very pretty smell, although it was mixed in with a rusty, bloody scent as well.

"D-done," whimpered Kagome, then fell back to rest her head.

Inuyasha walked slowly but surely, as if stalking prey, to the bloody mess of a child before him. It was completely covered in dark red, but to Inuyasha it smelled magnificent, with Kagome's blood-scent along with its own.

"It's…real," he whispered, then brought his voice up. "It's real! It's really and truly real! DAMMIT IT'S REAL!"

Kagome smiled faintly, while Sango and Miroku looked on from a corner, as if they were watching a sweet bit of a movie and made sort of sympathetic 'aww…' noises.

The new father took a couple quick steps back, then decidedly walked forward again. He gently touched the baby's cheek, and the baby looked at him and giggled.

At this moment, Inuyasha was totally overwhelmed with mixed emotions that he just couldn't describe. His head seemed to explode from feeling; after all, he was a half-demon and rarely ever felt like this.

"It is a boy, Inuyasha," said Kaede from next to Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and studied it more thoroughly. It was a pretty baby, but it didn't have Inuyasha's silver hair or Kagome's black, it had sort of reddish colour, like the sun, and its ears were greenish-yellow. When it opened its eyes, Inuyasha saw a feeble yellow light glow from beneath all the pus.

"Name..," came Kagome's weak voice from the bed.

"Oh! Yeah! Right…um..," Inuyasha stuttered, embarrassed at having forgot.

Inuyasha racked his brains, but couldn't think of anything.

_ You can't think, _one annoying part of his brain said.

_ So then I won't think!_ He snapped back, which was when he realized that if he didn't, it might just come to him.

"Akio!" said Inuyasha suddenly. Everybody stared at him.

"After all, Akio does mean 'great hero', right…?" Inuyasha said again, this time slightly shy.

There was a round of applause coming from astonished faces of Inuyasha's friends, and Inuyasha felt something like pride. He may be a new father, but he wanted to be a good one!

* * *

_Sunset comes. The dark figure moves away from the stupid, happy family and cackles to himself. The family had the baby. The powerful one is born._

_ The figure continues moving, then spots an identical black figure, and smiles at him._

"_You were right," it says, grunting unhappily. _

_ It moves forward, revealing a long-haired muscular man with dark purple eyes._

_ The original figure smirks and walks away slowly, laughing quietly to himself and muttering:_

"_Priest and demon merged."_

* * *

**_YESSS! FINALLY DISCOVERED A EVIL DUDE TO WRITE ABOUUTTT!_**


	3. Three: Wind

_**I am NOT a Sess/Rin fan, although I approve of the 'family-like' love. If anything, then I'd be a Sess/Kik fan, and I only put Kagura in here because according to the anime, Kagura loved Sesshomaru and so yeah.**_

_**Also…GIMME SOME REVIEWS PPLLEEAAASSEE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any setting any setting or character used by the original anime InuYasha, but I do own the rest.**_

* * *

Chapter Three

Sesshomaru walked on and on, not bothering to think of where he might he going and when he might be getting there. He wasn't necessarily superior to everything in this vast world; but, he knew he was one of the strongest.

He kept on walking, only stopping occasionally to pull Ah-Un's, the dragon's, reins or to silence Jaken, the goblin that followed him wherever he went and the nuisance that he couldn't seem to get rid of, although he must say he had come to like the little goblin.

Eventually he stopped at a cliff and felt the wind rush over him, rustling the grass beneath him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes; not to rest, but just to feel the wind.

_Kagura, _he thought, remembering the woman's scent, and the words she spoke before he watched her disappear into the wind. Not, of course, that he would ever admit he thought of her or that he cared at all.

The wind started moaning louder and louder until Sesshomaru got annoyed, although he didn't express his annoyance.

Then the moans suddenly stopped, and something large suddenly seemed to fall from the sky. For a moment, Sesshomaru felt as if he had caught the scent of Kagura, but a second later it was gone, and he was forced to tell himself that he was hallucinating.

The large object landed with a thud, and Sesshomaru walked towards it despite Jaken's thoughtless blubbering.

It was a baby, lying on a white feather and holding two large knives. On it was a note, saying:

_Do me a favour and name her after the wind, okay, tough guy?_

Sesshomaru turned his face away from Jaken and smiled. He wouldn't let anybody see him do that, no matter what the cost.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What is this – this _thing _over here! Falling from the sky and blocking my lord's way -"

"Jaken."

Sesshomaru looked back down at the baby and saw it had opened its eyes. They were a deep red colour, exactly like Kagura's.

Then he looked up at the sky and muttered to it:

"Then how about… I just call her wind."

* * *

**_Please...Review? _:)**


	4. Four: Four Warlords

_**Thank you for the reviews, FallenFan77 and piluqui! Really made me happy. I'm going to try to update daily now!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any setting any setting or character used by the original anime InuYasha, but I do own the rest.**_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_ "Ryuu-sama!" shouted out a green-haired man who had bursted into the room suddenly._

_ "Yes, Kin?" said a calm but yet aggressive voice. _

_ "The older one too, you know, that Sessho -"_

_ "Kin, I know."_

_ The green-haired man, Kin, stepped back and went red with embarrassment which made his many freckles stand out. _

_ The man in which Kin was talking to, Ryuu, stepped forward, revealing his muscular, lean body and brilliant red hair. Ryuu raised his bushy eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, looking at a shadow on the nearby wall._

_ "Sora, Ami, come out. There isn't any point in hiding, we've formed an alliance now."_

_ Two figures moved out of hiding and came into view; one which was a jolly-looking blonde young man, and one which was an elegant, beautiful woman. _

_ "Old habits, dear," purred the woman, slithering slowly across the room and brushing Ryuu on the cheek with the tip of her finger._

_ Ryuu moved away, annoyed. Since when did Ami think she could do that?_

_ The blonde man just smiled cheerfully and swung a sword around by the circle in its handle, not seeming to care about anything else. _

_ "Sora, Sesshomaru has indeed had a child. You were wrong…again."_

_ The cheerful blonde man stopped his smiling and swung the knife towards Ryuu, missing him by not even an inch. _

_ "I…wasn't…wrong," he said in a threatening, aggressive tone as his purple eyes flashed. Then a strange look of realization crossed his face and it changed into a mere scowl, then just disappeared entirely._

_ "Sora, sweetheart, please stop doing that. You did that last time that Inuyasha had a baby too. It's just getting __so __annoying," said Ami slowly and gracefully. _

_ Sora just grunted and continued playing with his knives._

_ Ryuu sighed and stood up to face a window that had a view over the town that Inuyasha was in._

_ "It's time, fellow warlords. Let's show those demons who's the boss."_

* * *

_**Well, I got into the main story plot! Once again, thank you to FallenFan77 and piluqui!**_


	5. Five: Growing Children

_**Thank you for so many views! Also if you really like it, (you'll have to tell me that in a review, I can't read minds) I'll try to update daily.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any setting any setting or character used by the original anime InuYasha, but I do own the rest.**_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_"Mama! Can I go out to play? Nori, Tori and Ryoichi are outside already!" _

_"Okay, okay, Akio-kun. But don't get too rough!" _

_Kagome smiled happily as she saw Akio's red hair glint in the sunlight before he headed off. Although he was only one month old, Akio had learned how to communicate, which made him quite strange to talk to because he looked exactly like a baby._

_"Say, Kagome, should I teach Akio how to fight yet? I mean, just look at him playing, don't you think he'd love it if -"_

_"He's only one month old, NO WAY!" Kagome snapped at him._

_Inuyasha relented and sat down next to her, watching the kids play. Miroku's only boy, Ryoichi, was hitting the ground with his long staff which was almost twice his height. Nori and Tori were hitting each other with their very own demon slayer weapons; one which was a double-ended scythe and another which was a large axe._

_As for Akio, he was just running around and using his claws to try and swipe things out of people's hands._

_Must be nice to be a child… __though Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time._

* * *

_Swipe! Thud! Thud!_

_"…I'm back, Father," said a small girl's voice. _

_Sesshomaru looked at her emotionlessly, although secretly he was impressed. Kaze had just cut through a long line of trees using only one sweep of her wind daggers. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, silently thanking Kagura for such a powerful daughter who would be a worthy inheritor._

_He hadn't really expected her to be able to fight at one month old without him even teaching her. _

_Kaze had grown short, cropped black hair in the past month; and now she wore a simple white belted dress with the small daggers she had come with as a baby strapped onto it._

_And her eyes had grown to look exactly like Kagura's; Sesshomaru felt like she was right next to him when he was around Kaze, especially with the devilish grins Kaze sometimes expressed. _

_She looked up at him, her brilliant red eyes boring into his. _

_"Well?" she asked, expectantly._

_"…Good," he said, careful not to express his true feelings._

_Jaken came up and looked at Kaze, almost happily._

_"Ah! I see you will be a worthy inheritor of Sesshomaru-sama, Kaze. I will serve you as well, little one. And I will be worthy! There was a time when I slayed 1,000 demons by a single sweep of my staff…"_

_ Both Sesshomaru and Kaze merely ignored him and continued walking._

_ "Hey, Father…I want to have some__fun. You know, to be – to be free, I guess," Kaze said suddenly, then flashed him one of those devilish grins again._

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. The way she looked, the way she talked…it reminded him too much of Kagura.

"Do what you want," he grunted. Kaze's eyes lit up, and she said a quick farewell as she pulled out the feather she had come in as a baby and flew away. Sesshomaru watched her until she was just a distant speck.

_Children, _he thought huffily.

* * *

"Plan in motion?" Ryuu asked Sora.

"Yup. Goin' pretty well too!"

Ryuu smirked. Soon enough, the Boy of Two Powers would be theirs, not to mention the Western demon warlord's daughter. Oh, the demon warlord's daughter! Sweet, sweet revenge was coming their way…

And Ryuu closed his eyes and drifted into his memories.

* * *

_**So? Like it? Like it? Eh? Eh? Eh? Review pleaseeee!**_


	6. Six: Ryuu's Memories

_**Sorry! Didn't post anything in a looong time but if any of you were looking forward to it…I'm back!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any setting any setting or character used by the original anime InuYasha,or any InuYasha OVAs, but I do own the rest.**_

* * *

Chapter Six

"Ryuu, run! Run!" screamed Ryuu's mother as they escaped the burning house. Tears of blood trickled down her face.

"Ma! I'm gonna go fight! I'm strong now! I can kill that stupid –"

His mother glared at him and he fell silent, both running to escape the wrath of Inu no Taisho.

"B-but what about Dad! Dad is still -"

"Takemaru's okay. He's strong, and he's not only a human samurai. He's the Western Samurai Warlord."

But even as his mother said it, Ryuu knew very well that he wouldn't survive. Nobody would. Inu no Taisho was too strong.

"Why, Ma? Why is he attacking us?" Ryuu asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"I heard he has a wife there, but I know that's not the case. He just looks down on us humans, thinking that we're no good. All demons think that human warlords are filth," his mother said, pronouncing that last sentence with especial bitterness.

BOOM! Ryuu looked back, but his mother covered his eyes. It didn't matter. Ryuu saw it. That vile Inu no Taisho had used the legendary demon sword Tessaiga, and nothing was left of the village.

Father. Father! Tears welled up in Ryuu's big brown eyes.

"Father! FATHER!" he screamed, but he knew it was no use. Takemaru, the Great Western Warlord…no, Takemaru, Ryuu's loving father, was dead.

His mother pulled him along.

"Ryuu..," she suddenly whispered. Then she looked back, and Ryuu saw her red, puffed up face. "You know what your name means. You are the imperial dragon. Don't let anything defeat you."

They kept walking. None of them knew where they were going; they just wanted to be away from the remains of their old life.

The two stopped, and Ryuu's mother looked back to the smoking scraps of the village.

Suddenly Ryuu heard a cry, and saw his mother fall down. He gasped.

Pain was carved into her face and etched into her eyes. He saw blood spill down from her back as her mouth opened to say one last word:

"RUN!"

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter! Another one coming in, like...three minutes. At the least._**


	7. Seven: Kidnap

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any setting any setting or character used by the original anime InuYasha, but I do own the rest.**_

_**And this one came out exactly six minutes after the sixth chapter! AHAHAHAH! I WAS RIGHT!**_

* * *

Chapter Seven

Kaze bounded off into the woods, alone but happy. She didn't care if her father was worrying; she was off to see the world, and that was good. Freedom, freedom…best thing she'd ever come across.

Kaze lay down on her soft feather. She didn't know where she got it. In fact she didn't care at all, all that mattered was that she was journeying on her own.

Beautiful lands, evil lands, queer mysterious lands shrouded in mystery? She thought to herself. But nothing mattered. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

As she lay, Kaze felt the wind wash over her, tickling her bare feet. Why was I named after the wind? Who is my mother? In fact…who exactly is my father?

Dismissing all these questions, she just sat there and relaxed, not caring about the world. Perhaps if she paid some more attention, she would have noticed the figure darting about in the woods. Perhaps Kaze would have even noticed the tranquilizing dart that was just about to stab her in the back.

"Hey hey hey, Kin! Are you sure she's his daughter? I mean she just looks so -"

"Quiet, Sora!" Kin snapped, annoyed. He only respected Ryuu – if Ryuu wasn't there, he wouldn't bother. Kin knew and understood that how powerful Sora was, but he also knew that Sora wouldn't dare to harm him.

Slowly he gazed down at the small creature in his arms. The moment he pulled out the feather from underneath her, it shrunk. Disgusted, he threw it away, only to see it reappear in a chink of the top of the girl's simple dress's armour.

Kin scowled. He wasn't used to doing this sort of stuff; he was used to capturing old, ugly demons, not one-year-old human-looking demon girls. This girl looked so much like a human that he almost felt ashamed.

Snarling at himself, Kin shook his head to clear it and thought of the results of this plan.

The Western Warlord isn't going to let his only heir go so easily. We'll get revenge on the Demon Warlords soon, let's see him ignore us now!

Akio picked up the big sword that his father used. It was all rusted whenever he picked it up, and he couldn't help thinking that he had been hallucinating when his dad turned it into the big curved sword with the fluff at the top.

Think of what you want to protect, his dad had told him before. Then his mother's clear, loud voice sounded: Who do you love, deep down in your heart?

So Akio thought about both those things.

"Well I love my ma and my pa," he said aloud to himself. "And Nori and Tori and Ryoichi and Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku and Kirara and Mister Kohaku who stops by and Sis Rin and Grandma Kaede and…"

Then he paused. The list was too long. He loved so many people. There were so, so many people close to his heart.

That's it, he thought. I love everybody! Villagers or not, friends or not…I care about everyone, and no-one can ever change that!

The sword slowly grew heavy in his hand. Akio held it up triumphantly, screaming and shouting.

Looking at the beautiful sword more carefully, he saw how well-polished it was. Akio even saw two faces behind him; a red-haired man's and a pretty woman's. Realization dawned on his face.

He didn't even have time to scream.


End file.
